marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Spider-Man
Forever Spider-Man is a 2020 film directed by Matthew Vaughn and written by Ehren Kruger and Michael Arndt. It is produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It serves as a reboot/sequel to the original Spider-Man trilogy and The Amazing Spider-Man trilogy. It will be the first Spider-Man film to be set in an alternate future MC2 universe. The film stars Alex Pettyfer, Jon Hamm, Michael Nyquist, Gideon Emery, Sienna Miller, Jessica Chastain, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, and Viola Davis. The film will be out May 22, 2020. Premise For years Peter Parker has been Spider-Man, but when he sees his family starting to grow. He realizes as he gets older, his powers are getting weaker. Soon he makes a deal to sacrifice Spider-Man to live a normal life with his family by the year 2074. Now sixteen years later in the year 2090 in a modern-sleek Neo New York, crime has risen and Spider-Man's absence is greatly noted throughout. However, when the Kingpin resurfaces to power and the rise of a new villain, Havoc, has set a dangerous plan in motion; the fate of the crippled city is in the hands of Peter's successor... his son... Benji Parker. After discovering his father's past life and noticing he has spider abilities like his father, Benji realizes its up to him to restore Spider-Man's legacy and stop the forces of Kingpin and Havoc before the whole city falls in total chaos. Plot teaser Flashback in 2074 AD, Spider-Man is attempting to stop a robbery at a bank. However, while attempting to apprehend the last one of the four robbers, Spidey starts losing both his strength and webbing power, but are able to capture the last robber. Taking off his costume as the robbers are being held to jail, an older Peter Parker (Jon Hamm) doubts he can be Spider-Man anymore. Peter sees his wife Mary Jane (Jessica Chastain) about to give birth to their second child as a young May being chaperoned by Dr. Susan Connors (Sienna Miller) both looks on. When they see their baby son born, Peter and MJ name him Benji after Uncle Ben. However, just as Peter can enjoy peace with his family, they see on news about a jewelry heist. Peter not up to it, yet MJ insists and hopes he could finally let Spider rest. Peter has no idea. After stopping the recent crime, Peter continues to have problems with his powers. When his powers give up on him, Peter had enough and throws his Spidey suit on the ground. He then hears a voice telling him to enter the palm shop nearby. He walks inside to see the practitioner is actually Madame Web (CCH Pounder). She tells Peter the reason his powers are fading is because she sense his spider abilities wouldn't stay in his body forever. Peter insists that he needs to change his life and makes a deal. He wants her to cease his spider abilities so he can live a normal life. Madame Web warns him if she does this, there is no turning back. Peter throws his Spidey mask on the table and tells her he is doing this for his family. “One day my children will understand”. Web looks on and makes the deal. She tells him as soon as he walks back to his family, Peter Parker as Spider-Man will be no more. Peter tells her, “Good riddance.” He exits as Web looks at the old Spidey mask making it official…the end of Spider-Man... Want more click here: Forever Spider-Man (plot) Cast *'Alex Pettyfer' as Benjamin "Benji" Parker/Neo Spider-Man, Peter and Mary Jane's son; May's younger brother. Benji got the name from his late great Uncle Ben. While his father was smart when he was a teen, Benji isn't booksmart and intend to use the streets as his smarts. He got in trouble once, but when he stumbles on his father's past he realizes his father was Spider-Man. When Benji notices crime striking around the city at an alarming rate, he decides to bring back Spider-Man and becomes the new Spider-Man. *'Jon Hamm' as Peter Parker, Benji and May's father; Mary Jane's husband. Peter was formerly Spider-Man since he was a high school senior. Peter had to retired Spider-Man when his powers gave up on him again. As he got older, his powers was dwindling as his family continue to grow with the addition of Benji. Peter made a deal with the mystical Madame Web to be stripped of his powers to live his life normal. Peter still regrets sometimes and wondered if he made that deal again, would he stripped of his powers forever. As Benji got older, Peter was disappointed at the beginning to see his son wanting to be Spider-Man, but Peter realizes his son has spider-like abilities in his DNA and figures why not, so he helps train his son be the successor of Spider-Man. *'Michael Nyquist' as Vincent Fisk/The New Kingpin, the grandson of Wilson Fisk, the original Kingpin. Vincent is much colder and aggressive than his grandfather; Vincent controls nearly most of Neo New York City and is close to take over the entire state of New York. *'Gideon Emery' as Edgar Swift/Havoc, a former SkyLabs scientist who joins allegiance to the Kingpin creating secret weapons. He used to be friends with Peter, Dr. Connors, and Dr. Finn. He killed Finn. He developed a prototype ion suit and fused the suit’s nanotechnology into his membrane becoming Havoc. *'Sienna Miller' as Dr. Susan Connors, daughter of Dr. Curt Connors and a SkyLabs scientist. She tries to investigate her friend, Dr. Finn's murder and suspects former scientist Edgar Swift being the culprit. She knew Peter was Spider-Man before Peter retired, but realized if Spidey would return she developed a new suit program Spider-Man 2.0. *'Jessica Chastain' as Mary Jane Parker, Peter's wife; May and Benji's mother. She knew what Peter had to go through being Spider-Man and now worries about her son taking over. *'Mary Elizabeth Winstead' as May Parker, Peter and Mary Jane's first-born daughter; Benji's older sister. She was named after her great Aunt May. She like her brother has no idea their father was Spider-Man, and now she sees her brother as the current Spider-Man. *'Viola Davis' as Cinnamon Fox, a shady secret agent who follows Benji and the sudden reappearance of Spider-Man. She helps Spider-Man when he least expects it and wants to know who she really is. *'Shay Mitchell' as Tiana Hardy, daughter of Felicia Hardy. She becomes Benji's love interest. *'Sinqua Walls' as Eric Robertson, son of Randy Robertson and grandson of Robbie Robertson. He is Benji's best friend and confidant. He learns of Benji being Spider-Man and promises Benji and Peter that he will never tell. *'Clark Duke' as Dash Hampton, another one of Benji's closest friends. He always wondered what happened to Spider-Man before his time, but quickly becomes a fan when Spidey returns. *'Ben Whishaw' as Dr. Finn, another SkyLabs scientist who are friends with Peter and Dr. Connors. He felt Swift was bad and always tell Peter that Swift could harm someone. Finn saw Swift talking to Fisk, but Finn was murdered by Swift's new ion blaster. *'Hugh Laurie' as John Jameson, son of J. Jonah Jameson; John is the editor-in-chief of The Bugle in honor of his father. He shared his father's sudden displeasure and interest of unmasking Spider-Man. *'Mark Strong' as Darius Martin, the controversial CEO of SkyLabs. He becomes corrupted due to his numeral dealings with the company's big benefactor--until it was revealed the benefactor is the Kingpin. *'Adrian Holmes' as Tadman, Kingpin's right hand man and head security guard. He sometimes become Kingpin's proxy during meetings with Havoc and/or Martin. *'CCH Pounder' as Madame Web, a mystical figure who has watched over Peter since he had the powers of a radioactive spider. She appears only in the first scene as she accepts Peter's deal to have his powers stripped in order to live a normal life with his family at the risk of not being Spider-Man ever again. Production After Disney bought the Spider-Man film rights from Sony; many critics wonder what would a Disney/Marvel version of Spider-Man be. Then Ehren Kruger proceeded with a story that was inspired by Spider-Man 2099 and MC2. He wanted to give a more futuristic feeling. "A future Spidey flick could be wicked." Kevin Feige said during an interview during The Avengers 3 press tour. Feige love the idea and Marvel Studios began production. Matthew Vaughn was hired to be the director while Kruger does the script. Michael Arndt was hired to do the rewrite. The film was originally titled Spider-Man 2099, but since the story had Peter mostly in as a mentor; and the script being revised bringing the elements of the new Spider-Man being Peter's son and the inclusion of a new Kingpin; the studio quickly renamed the film, Forever Spider-Man as the title matches the film's overall theme of return and retribution. Music Henry Jackman, Vaughn's frequent composer, was hired to compose the film's score. Soundtrack: Forever Spider-Man: The Album # "Better Down" by Civil Twilight # "Fearless" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club # "Madness In Me" by Skillet # "Innocence" by Paramore # "Worlds Apart" by Arcade Fire # "Unfortunate One" by Black Veil Brides # "Never Surrender" by Fireflight # "Amplitude" by Muse # "Inferno" by Jet Black Stare # "Disappear" by The All-American Rejects # "Deep Sea Diving " by Nika Futterman as Belle Pepper From Sanjay And Craig Animated Music Video # "Can't Stop Now" by Serj Tankian Score # "One More Time" # "End of Spider-Man" # "Neo New York" # "Enter SkyLabs" # "Trouble Paradise" # "Project Stratus" # "The Discovery" # "Peter's Past" # "Opportunity" # "Spider-Man Returns" # "Havoc" # "Rise of the Kingpin" # "Tutor Session" # "Wanted: Spider-Man" # "Spidey vs. Havoc" # "Life Turned" # "Proven Trials" # "Park Problem" # "Wasteland" # "False Memory" # "Never Fall" # "Benji's Decision" # "Revival" # "Escape" # "Attack of the StratusBots" # "Kingpin's Endgame" # "Deactivation" # "The Checkmate" # "Commitment" # "Forever Spider-Man theme" Sequel There will be a sequel, Forever Spider-Man II. Category:TalixArts Category:Spider-Man films Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:Forever Spider-Man series Category:Movies Category:Reboots Category:Sequels Category:MC2